Oh Baby
by Team Fangtasia
Summary: Pam finds out the worst possible news she could ever receive and now she has to deal with a huge mistake that could ruin her life forever.
1. Prologue

_Pam finds out the worst possible news she could ever receive and now she has to deal with a huge mistake that could ruin her life forever._

Oh Baby: Prologue 

"Pregnant?" Pam laughed slapping her palms on her thighs as she buckled over shaking her hair "Pregnant. I don't pay you to fucking joke with me, now if you're done with fucking with me I'd like to know what the hell is wrong with me." She frowned becoming deadly serious.

Doctor Ludwig shrugged her shoulders with a careless expression

"You asked me what was wrong with you I gave you a diagnosis now if you excuse me I've got other patients to take care of" she sighed grabbing her black case of medical instruments and heading for the door.

"You're not fucking leaving until you tell me what's wrong!" Pam shouted flashing towards the door stopping the tiny hunched supernatural doctor from leaving

"I told you what's wrong honey now step away from that door, don't you dare force me to spray you with silver."

Pam sighed with defeat before promptly standing straight and clenching her jaw

"Please, you need to go over this with me!" she growled

"It'll cost ya" Doctor Ludwig shrugged

"Two hundred"

"Four hundred"

Pam scowled

"Fine." She ground out placing her hands on her hips

Doctor Ludwig smirked before turning to place her case back on one of the black table tops in Fangtasia, Pam sighed adjusting her curled hair and slowly making her way over to the stubborn woman in her six inch heels. She had felt like death for three weeks and still managed to wear the latex and leather outfits that squeezed her slender body to the extreme, if her lungs were capable of working she probably would have already suffocated by now.

"Pregnancy is extremely rare in vampires, in fact you're only the second vampire I've ever heard of to have the ability to conceive. The last case was almost three thousand years ago."

Pam sat down in the chair opposite the doctor still not able to take in anything that this woman was saying.

"I don't understand, this isn't possible. You're wrong." Pam frowned, her large black eyelashes batting furiously with confusion as she shook her head.

"I wish I was, there's no way in god's green earth I would ever wish this child a mother like you, but unfortunately you're gonna have to deal with it." She shrugged "Suck it up honey, you are pregnant and I'm sure you know how pregnancy occurs."

Pam arched her eyebrow at the doctor

"You are eight weeks along approximately, but when this child, vampire or whatever the hell creature is growing in your womb arrives I do not know. Like I said, not my problem."

Pam suddenly felt her airway become restricted, waving her hands frantically in the air she gasped and stood to her feet

"Panicking ain't gonna help" doctor Ludwig rolled her eyes

Blood spilled from the corners of the blonde vampire's pale blue eyes, her breath hitching

"Fuck you!" she screamed "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" grabbing a glass from the bar she threw it across the room and smashed it against the wall in a rage.

"Why did this happen to me, give me that fucking scan again, there's no fucking way I'm fucking pregnant you stupid cunt!" she shouted flashing towards the doctor and grabbing her case, ripping it open she took the machine that she had used to determine the pregnancy.

"Stop running around like a god damned fool, lie down and untie your corset!"

Pam gasped and panted as she ripped the laces from her outfit and flashed onto the table top, blood streaks stained her pale cheeks ruining her makeup as she stared at the ceiling with involuntary sobs.

"This ain't the worst thing to happen in the world, quit being a drama queen"

"My life is over, I want to be staked!" she cried pathetically covering her face with her hands.

Doctor Ludwig sighed as she squirted cold jelly onto the distraught vampire's belly, flicking on the small portable scanner she placed the scanning tool on to her stomach and looked to the screen.

Pam whispered inaudible things as she shook her feet with nervousness

"Keep still!" doctor Ludwig huffed as she frowned at the ultrasound. "Now, if you stop having a hissy fit and open your eyes you'll see the small foetus that's imbedded within your womb. It doesn't have a heartbeat which means that you must have conceived with a vampire or some other creature that doesn't have a beating heart."

Pam turned her head to the side and looked at the screen

"See that" doctor Ludwig pointed at the small mass on the scan "That's your vampire foetus, do you believe me now or are you still in idiot mode?"

Fresh tears spilled from Pam's eyes as she began to cry hysterically again

"Kill it, please just take it out!" she demanded rising to a sitting position pushing the scanner from her belly

"I'm a healer, that may be a vampire and god knows I hate vampires but I ain't no killer. You want rid of it, deal with it yourself." doctor Ludwig sighed before packing her tools away in her case once again. "Can I leave now?"

Pam nodded silently and watched as the doctor left for the door

"Thanks for fucking nothing!" she screamed after her.

"Congratulations, mommy" doctor Ludwig chuckled before exiting into the night

Pam let loose a feral scream as she dashed for the bar and began to unload her frustrations on the bottles of alcohol, smashing every glass object in her sight.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Eric's roar erupted as he ran into Fangtasia with fury, his shirt was torn open and his jeans unbuttoned. He had been with Sookie tonight and now he didn't get to have sex with her because of Pam, war was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

How Could This Happen to Me

"I'm sorry, Eric!" Pam whimpered through her tears as she dropped the last two wine glasses that she had held in her palms, the sound of them shattering making a sharp echo radiate through the bar.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" a growl erupted from the large chest of the tall Swedish vampire, his brow furrowed furiously as he stormed towards his progeny unaware of her recent circumstances.

"Eric-" the bloodied blonde paused unsure of what to say next, what could she say? There was no way she was revealing the devastating news she had just received.

Sniffling through her tears she searched for an excuse that would cover this up, taking shuffled baby steps back from his angry stomps Pam gulped

"I didn't receive my Gucci pumps today, I chose first class delivery and specifically told Ginger to make sure they were going to be shipped here but they didn't come. I'm sorry, I-" she shook her head feeling a new wave of tears fill her eyes.

"Enough!" he shouted as he leaned forward and grabbed her arm roughly, his vice like fingers clamping all the way round her slender elbow "You ruined my fucking bar over a pair of shoes, I swear to God I could stake you sometimes you insolent fool!" he roared into her ear.

Flinching at the ferocity of his voice Pam bit the inside of her cheek sealing her lips completely; she didn't want to infuriate him any more than he already was. That would only make difficult matters worse.

"Typical that you would pick this night of all nights to act like an immature child, disappointed doesn't even begin to cover it." He ground out through clenched teeth "You will clean every last shard of glass from this floor and if I find a single speck of dirt by the time I return to ground god help you Pam, you'll be begging me to stake you!" he shook her roughly making sure she understood.

Nodding without giving him eye contact Pam sighed with relief as he released his bruising grip on her

"What has gotten into you, you know better than to destroy property especially property that belongs to me" he sighed in a softer tone, it was almost impossible for Eric to stay angry at his progeny for more than five minutes. "I raised you with respect; I'm disappointed in you tonight."

Pam held a breath in her throat at the sting that the word disappointed caused; she folded her arms across her chest and raised her eyes to his with sadness lingering inside of them.

"I'm sorry" she whispered unable to speak in her normal voice for fear that she would start to cry again, a deep red tear slipped from the corner of her eye and as quickly as it fell from her cheek Eric had swept it onto his finger rubbing it into his thumb.

Without another word he leaned forward and with a strong hand cupped the back of her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, closing her eyes Pam leaned into the skin to skin contact relishing the feeling of his body so close to hers.

And as soon as she became relaxed he was gone, his lips lingered on her forehead as Fangtasia's door slammed shut, her loneliness enveloping her once again.

Gasping for unneeded air the trembling vampire collapsed to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself she fell into the dark pit of despair once again realising that this was no dream, she was very much living in a nightmarish reality that she could have never predicted. Closing her teary eyes she travelled back to the vivid memory of a night of passion that had caused this disaster;

"_You look beautiful" his voice was as smooth as caramel as his fingers slid against the bare skin of her shoulder, the warmth of his touch never failed to make her shiver involuntary. _

_A smirk played at his lips as he watched her reaction to him; never once had he failed to make her melt into his hands. _

"_Thank you" she sighed softly as he pulled her slender body against his, their bare skin making contact for the first time in sixty years. _

_His front to her back, his lips running up and down the length of her neck so tenderly that she believed that this was a dream. Nothing should have felt this good, no one other than Eric could make her feel this way and he was smug enough to know this. _

"_I've missed you" he whispered into her ear, his tone husky and his hands becoming restless against her skin. "Missed this" he admitted planting kisses along her shoulder as a large arm wrapped itself around the front of her waist pulling her firmly against him._

_Moaning at the sensation of his arousal pushing against her backside Pam leaned her face against his_

"_Me too" she smiled softly as her eyes fluttered closed; the sound of his fangs clicking into place caused her to bite her lip in anticipation. _

"_It's been too long, Pam." He growled, his hips snapping upwards as he entered her with excruciating pleasure. _

Re-opening her eyes Pam sobbed into her palms as these sweet flashbacks were meant to cause her pleasure yet only caused her pain, she could deny this all she liked but it would not take away the truth. There was a foetus growing inside her at that very moment, a dead and unwanted vampire child that she would give anything to get rid of. A creature that could possibly have the potential to kill her, to do unknown dangerous things in the world that could be punishable by the true death. She had thought evil and horrible things to happen to this unborn leech that fed from her, and yet there was a small voice that overshadowed everything.

_You are carrying Eric's child, you are carrying a baby. You are a mother. _

Growling at herself Pam shook those words from her head as she stood to her feet

"This can't happen, I won't allow it to." She spat.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks to the people who have sat and took the time to read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the last, I'm always thankful for feedback and hope that you stick around for this strange little story I've started to write._


	3. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for the reviews, I'm so glad you like it and are willing to read this story even if it creeps you out just a tiny bit hehe ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Denial _

_The sweet aroma of blood found my nose as I lay in the warm haven that was my cream canopy bed, releasing my fangs I snapped my eyes open as the scent intensified. _

_Eric must have been feeding in his bedroom again; he had taken a liking to slaughtering his meals at home instead of Fangtasia which was fine as long as he didn't stain the carpets but it had been two weeks since he had been home, what spurred him to kill here? _

_Kicking the cream sheets from my body I slid out of the bed pushing the thin material of the curtains aside, the candles had been blown out which I didn't remember doing. Frowning with confusion I reached out for the silk bathrobe from the door of my extravagant wardrobe, slipping it around my body I headed down the hallway towards Eric's room. _

_The scent of the blood almost became too much, what the hell had Eric been doing while she had been resting? He better not have taken more than his fair share of humans to this house, that was way too risky knowing that the pathetic excuse of a king, Bill Compton had become the authority's bitch and banned feeding on humans all together in the Louisiana area. _

_Stopping outside the large oak wood door of his bedroom I knocked twice not wanting to catch him off guard, the last time I had snuck up on him accidentally he had thrown me fifteen feet into a glass table... not on purpose of course. _

"_Eric?" I called out reaching for the door handle "Are you feeding still?"_

_No answer. I listened carefully for the sounds of movement, for the sound of heartbeats or blood dripping..., nothing. _

_Rolling my eyes I groaned realising that he had probably eaten and left in a hurry, Eric was a busy vampire and with all the killing and fucking he did it didn't surprise me that he didn't even stir me awake to say hello. With each night that passed I was becoming more and more of a shadow to him, virtually non-existent. _

_Pushing the door open I stepped into his large black and silver themed room, his custom sized massive bed was neat, not a single crease in the sheets. There was no blood, not even a drop of it anywhere but there was no mistaking that smell, somebody had been killed and it had been done so recently. Frowning I strutted towards his bathroom, walking onto the cold black tiles of the sparkling clean room I placed my hands on my hips completely confused. Once again there was no sign of any blood. _

"_What the hell is going on?" I sighed biting the inside of my cheek, my fangs scraped against my lips as I stood for a moment when the sound of dripping came to my attention. _

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

_Feeling my knees go weak I looked down at my bare feet horrified to see blood pouring between them, recoiling in an instant I realised that it was me. I was bleeding heavily, yelping in disgust I ripped the nightgown from my body throwing it to the floor. _

"_Oh god, oh fuck!" I screeched noticing for the first time the bulge of my stomach, the flickering movements beneath my skin as I hesitantly reached between my legs freezing with fear as the blood poured into my palm. _

_Ripping my hand back I ran from Eric's bedroom and back to my own trying desperately to reach through our bond, what was happening to me?_

_Quickly slamming the door behind myself I fell to my knees slipping in my own blood, I was dying. _

"_Eric!" I screamed hit by silence_

_Hitting my head back against the door I closed my eyes waiting for him to return my call, I needed him. _

_Then the most terrifying sound hit my ears, the hairs on my skin stood on end as my windpipe constricted. The cry of a human infant, feeling my legs tremble I opened my legs and felt the scream that I needed to let free stick in my throat. I couldn't make a sound as the bloody tiny body of a baby lay on the floor, the umbilical cord that was attached to its stomach was still attached to me. _

_What made the whole situation ten times worse was the fact that it opened its eyes and looked at me, stared right into my eyes with its beady little ones that were filled with nothing more than emptiness. _

"_Hush little baby don't say a word, papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird..." the chilling voice of Eric sang, the haunting song echoed through the room but I couldn't see him anywhere. _

"_And if that mockingbird won't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring..."_

"_Eric?" I yelled trying to stand to my feet to get away from this thing that was still very much attached to me but every time I tried to stand I slipped, the blood smearing across the soles of my feet._

_The baby began to coo as Eric's voice got louder and louder making my ears hurt when he suddenly appeared in front of me, a silver stake in his grasp and a dark grin prying at his lips. _

"_Help me!" I cried reaching my arms out to my maker "Get me away from this thing now, Eric please!" _

_My desperate calls went unheard from the man I had known for most of my life, his eyes cold as he marched towards me like a soldier on a mission. _

_Reaching down he snapped the umbilical cord that had kept the infant part of me, sighing with relief I tried to stand when he pushed me back down again. _

"_Eric?" _

_Gently picking the baby up into his large arms he began to cradle it back and forth still singing that dreadful song, I looked at him with confusion when he dropped the stake he had been holding. It was smeared with blood,_

"_Eric!" _

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..." his voice became overpowering once more as he walked away from me._

_He headed towards the window where Sookie Stackhouse stood smiling widely at the infant he held in his arms, reaching out to stroke its tiny hand her brown eyes snapped towards me. She smirked at me before stroking Eric's arm_

"_Sssh baby, mama's here" she whispered to the baby while staring at me._

_I shook my head in confusion, what the hell was going on? Looking down at myself I gasped at the sight of a giant hole in the middle of my chest, I had been staked..., Eric had staked me... I was dead. _

"_No, no, no!" I screamed feeling my vision fade as a chorus of laughter rang from my maker, Sookie Stackhouse and the tiny baby that I had given birth to. _

**"Wake up!" **

Struggling for breath that wasn't necessary I choked and coughed with terror as I jolted up right in my coffin, strong hands clamped around my arms to hold me still. Blinking furiously I focused my vision on Eric as he stared at me, his sea blue eyes filled with worry and curiosity. His eyebrows arched and a small smile appeared on his lips as he stroked his thumb against my cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen from the brutal nightmare I had endured, then it hit me. I was pregnant, this nightmare had been fuelled by the reality of my situation and now I was faced with my maker who wanted answers to questions that I didn't want to give.

"Are you okay?" he sighed releasing his hands from me as he stood to his full height, he was wearing his v neck light blue jumper and black jeans which told me that Fangtasia was closed. Had I really slept through most of the night?

"I'm fine" I sighed climbing out of the coffin and standing to my feet, my eyes fluttered down to my stomach which thankfully was still relatively flat.

"I've never seen you have a nightmare before, I must say it's quite distressing for me to feel the amount of pain you were feeling." He said firmly

I clenched my teeth knowing that there was an impending question just ahead, placing my hand on my hip I looked at my maker who gazed at me for a few seconds.

"Well?" he sighed urging me forward with my dream that I would have much rather to just forget it and move on.

"I dreamt that someone broke into our home and burned all my shoes, happy?" I huffed, turning to walk off when he stopped me in an instant, his fingers of steel wrapping around my elbow tugging me back against him.

"You expect me to believe that?" he asked softly

I heard the worry in his voice which made me feel horrible, the last thing I wanted was for him to worry about me. I had intended to keep this a secret but I was doing a piss poor job of it so far.

"Eric..." I sighed turning around to look up at him, pressing my palms against his solid chest unsure of what to say next

"You'll tell me sooner or later, I just hope it's not later." He frowned leaning forward to place a kiss on my temple.

Leaning into him I relished this precious moment with him, after all it wasn't often I got to have time alone with him anymore.

His hands snaked around the curve of my waist and began to stroke my back, his fingers tickling my skin.

I smiled knowing exactly what he was doing, his hips thrust forward against me letting me feel the firm erection that he had for me. If he thought that he could fuck the truth out of me then he was mistaken but I missed the sex, missed the intimacy which was becoming far more active again. Eric and I had gone forty years without touching each other and now all of a sudden the spark was back, the fire never really died between us... we just pretended that it had been extinguished, at least I had.

"Yes?" he leaned down to capture my lips, a smile on his face as he asked permission to have his way with me not that he needed it.

"Yes" I whispered seductively feeling his mouth place kisses up my neck, the sound of his belt buckle clanking and his fangs dropping made me moan as his hands reached for my ass.

Picking me up in his arms he led me to his coffin all the while kissing my breasts, his fangs nipping me making me chuckle.

"I need you" I whispered into his ear making him groan when a sudden movement in my stomach caught me off guard.

Yelping in response I gagged at the sensation, Eric gripped my chin in his hand and roughly forced me to look at him.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growled making my blood run cold.


	4. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews once again, it is really appreciated more than you know. I love that you are all excited with future chapters too and I look forward to writing them! The idea of Eric and Pam having a potential child of their own is a bizarre idea which is why I like playing around with it and see the results. Any way, this chapter is just a little add on to chapter 2: denial which I didn't have time to put up due to my computer crashing which it often seems to do! So I hope that you enjoy more pregnant Pam. Thanks once again... :) _

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Flutter_

"Why are you lying to me?" he was seething, his jaw tight and eyes wide with frustration

"I-"

"No, shut the fuck up." His voice was deep and ruthless, his fingers shaking as he gripped my chin wanting to hurt me yet comfort me all at the same time. "I can sense it in your blood, the fear... I can _smell_ it."

Reaching forward to encircle his wrist with both of my hands I pulled his fingers from my face knowing that my attempt at keeping a calm expression was failing terribly, he could always read my eyes like a book.

"Eric, I'm fine" I sighed unable to look at his face, terrified that the confusion on his features would drive me to tears.

"Don't fucking lie to me!" he roared slamming his fists down onto the lid of his coffin by my thighs, the strong wood cracking with the force startling me.

Pulling away from me I watched the fire burn in his icy eyes as he rubbed his thumb across his pale pink lips, the small growl that erupted from his chest was a sign that he was trying to control the beast inside of himself, trying to control the urge to sink his fangs into me.

Biting my lip I watched him struggle with the hormones that come with being a maker, his blood told him to punish me for my defiance but he couldn't bring himself to say the words that would force me into telling him the truth. _As your maker, I command you..._

"Eric-"

"In all the years we've been together you have never been afraid of telling me something, you expect me to act like everything is fine between us when you so clearly try to avoid me." He cut me off stepping towards me again

I felt the air being pulled from my lungs as he pressed his lips against mine, his strong hands cupping my face gently. Looking into my eyes he sighed

"Do you want me to release you, is this why you've been acting up?" he whispered, pain in his tone as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

Feeling the sting of tears pool in my eyes I shook my head frowning

"No!" I hissed "Don't ever ask me that again!"

"Then what is it?!" he snarled

Feeling my jaw hang loose unable to answer him he huffed pulling away from me again

"I can't do this, I'll be at Sookie's if you need me." He said coldly, the emotion disappearing from his face instantly as he adjusted his belt buckle.

Feeling my lip tremble I avoided his face feeling sick at the mention of her name.

"You can run the bar, I need a break from this fucking mind game that you're subjecting me to."

Before I could say another word he was gone, the wind hitting my face with the speed of his departure. Feeling the tears spill from my eyes I couldn't have felt more alone than I did in that moment.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered looking down at my stomach feeling another flutter from inside my belly, "Oh what the hell am I gonna do?" I cried.

Jumping from Eric's coffin I ran up the stairs from the basement and into our office, slamming the door behind me making sure that Ginger wasn't around I sat in the leather chain behind the desk. Lifting the crystallized phone I wiped the tears from my face sniffling back the urge to break down once again, dialling in the number I needed I waited for an answer.

"What is it?" the snappy voice of Dr. Ludwig growled down the receiver

"I need your fucking help, what the fuck am I supposed to do?!" I burst into tears "I'm having a mental break down, my maker hates me and I'm pregnant with a fucking cunt of a baby that won't stop moving around inside me!"

Gasping for air I hiccupped with tiredness, my body aching and sore

"Will you get a grip on yourself, you sound like a cat in distress and with an ear infection like mine it ain't pleasant!" she snapped

"I don't give a fuck about your ear infection!" I screamed "Just get over here right now before I fucking hunt you down and snap your neck!"

"Fucking shut up, I'll be over in an hour and you better have coffee cause this is gonna be a _long_ night."


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the kind and supportive reviews for this story, I'm glad that I kept the original chapters when it was removed or I would have been so disappointed. I just hope that the report for abuse was a mistake or something but it's all good now. Anyway I hope you're enjoying it so far and really hope you keep enjoying it! This chapter, I'm sure, will make you impatient for more ;)

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_Baby Blues _

"Can you see it?" I asked with hesitation holding my forearm over my eyes unable to bring myself to look at the screen that held the images of the monster growing inside my womb.

"Oh it's in there alright" Dr. Ludwig sighed while prodding my stomach with the scanning tool "And since the last time I examined you it seems to have grown about four inches, it doesn't have a heart beat which I'd expected anyways seeing as your dead..." she spoke with her usual sarcastic pain in the ass tone but there was curiosity there, like she had told me in the beginning I was the first case of immortal pregnancy she had come across.

"A vampire infant... how fucking disastrous!" I growled slamming my hands down by my sides "Tell me something, if I were to give birth to this thing would it be an immortal child?" pulling my arm from my face I looked at the confused doctor dissatisfied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

Rolling my eyes I bit my lower lip unable to process all of this information, it was growing quickly, quicker than it did in a human pregnancy and Dr. Ludwig had no idea when it could arrive which left me in a sticky situation.

"Is there any way to terminate it?" I asked

"You could go to an abortion clinic, it may not work though... this ain't a human baby." She explained "You want to have a look at it?" she asked.

Feeling my throat clench with unease I shook my head

"No."

"What are you scared of a little foetus?" she mocked me with a smirk

"Fuck you!" I snapped

"Just look at the fucking screen, at least take a peek at the thing before you go and murder it" she huffed with annoyance.

Supporting my weight on my elbows I propped myself up scowling at the cunt of a doctor who kept the probe on my stomach, tearing my eyes from her I followed her index finger to the small black screen.

"See right here..." she pointed at the bottom of the screen "That's the baby's head."

I tried to make sense of the jumbled images, she outlined the white and black and that's when it moved. I felt it before it appeared on the screen, wincing at the feeling which was still too fucking creepy to process I watched as the tiny creature moved in front of me.

Its little hands extended and its head moved, I watched intently for a moment feeling a small smile reach my face as its mouth opened and closed as if it were yawning.

"Holy shit" I managed to say amazed at how human it looked

"And if we turn the probe this way..." she said moving the stick across my belly "Then we can see the gender."

I gulped snapping my eyes towards Dr. Ludwig, she was smiling, I had never seen her smile before. Grinding my teeth together I took in a deep breath

"It looks like you are carrying a baby boy but I guess that don't matter huh, since you're gonna kill it and all." She stated with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Shut up" I growled "I don't need your help anymore, just get the hell out of my bar!"

Rolling her eyes at me she pulled the probe from my belly and went to pack her things away

"My prices are going up by the way, four hundred or you can fuck off" she said breezily "And you better think about telling Mr. Northman about this vampire foetus cause you're already showing a little bit... only so long you can pass it off as drinking too much blood." She said while heading towards the door.

Frowning I placed my hand on my hip

"How the fuck did you know who the father was?"

"It's my job to know things I shouldn't" she chuckled.

I watched as she disappeared out the door, standing still for a moment I felt my whole body go numb. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, I didn't know how to handle this and all I wanted to do was crawl in the ground and stay there forever. Feeling the warmth of tears pool in my eyes I slid my palm down to my stomach and for the first time I felt the small bump that carried my son.

"I can't fucking do this" I cried not sure what I was saying to myself, I didn't know if I could give birth to this baby but I didn't know if I could kill him.

Walking to the front door with hesitation I knew that my next stop was Sookie's house where I had to tell my maker that I was pregnant with his son.


	6. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_Surprise _

I could hear them from the moment I pulled up to the porch of the hundred year old decaying home on the outskirts of Bon Temps, the sounds of Sookie's moaning and the grunting of Eric as her wooden bed shook from their fucking that made me sick to the stomach.

I stood for a few moments pondering on whether I should interrupt them now and drop my news on Eric or wait until they were finished but then again there was no telling when they would be finished, it was a known fact that Eric could last for hours. And I had no patience for that, grinding my teeth I quickly ran to the front door quietly entering knowing that in granting Eric access to her house she had unwittingly also granted me entry.

Looking around the kitchen I was met with the disgusting smell of human food mixed with the smell of wet werewolf, gagging I pinched the bridge of my nose and headed into the hallway. Framed pictures were lined across the pastel flower print wallpaper that had faded with age, they consisted mainly of a gap-tooth cheesy grin by Sookie and the dumb but harmless smile of her brother Jason who I remembered perfectly.

He was addicted to V when we had met; it seemed that the Stackhouse family were filled with disasters who somehow managed to make it to adulthood.

Their sex noises had only become louder as I stood at the bottom of the staircase, the bed was scraping against the floor upstairs and the springs of her mattress were being tested to the limit. Smirking to myself silently I bathed in the positive feeling that filled me knowing I was about to bring an end to their desperate need for release, but with each quiet step I took up the stairs the nerves began to creep underneath my skin making me doubt my judgement. He might attack me, he might kill me.

Trying to ignore the irritating sound of my own voice that whispered in my head I headed up to the second floor where I was met by the remains of Sookie's clothing, her frilly white panties and tiny bra that was frankly laughable. And then there were the black jeans that belonged to Eric along with his wife beater that were crumpled in a careless heap.

The sight made me angry and I wanted to rip her fucking head off, I had disliked Sookie Stackhouse from the moment I had met her and those feelings had only intensified to the point where I hated her.

She was nothing more than a catalyst for disaster, involving Eric in all of her pathetic problems that only endangered him in some way and if she wasn't dealing with some dilemma then she tossed him aside. Eric was only visible in her eyes when she needed something that she couldn't get for herself and if he couldn't get it for her she ran to Bill or Alcide or any other fucking idiot that so blindly fell for her bullshit in exchange for fairy vagina that she so freely passed around like a joint.

But even as she was a cunt I had to admit that she smelled beautiful and I would give anything to have a taste of her blood, I had never tasted fairy before and going by Eric's description it was heavenly. I wanted to drain her right in that moment, I wanted to burst into her bedroom and drink every last drop her petite body had to offer me. Feeling my fangs itch my gums I snapped out of the bloodlust and remembered the reason that I had come here.

I listened to her scream his name over and over which I was used to, I had listened to many women over the years scream his name but when he began to whisper Swedish in her ear I lost my calmness. Running to her bedroom I kicked the door open breaking the hinges with a proud smile, before I could take a step into the room Eric had me pinned to the floor.

Slamming me down with an angered roar he constricted my throat with his bruising grip, taking a few seconds to realise that it was me and not an intruder. Instantly he freed his crushing hold of me, I gasped for air as he stood to his feet growling at me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he snapped, as I had suspected he was extremely pissed off that I had interrupted him.

Sitting up feeling dizzy from the sudden movement I glared at him while he scowled at me, his hands resting on his hips as he stood completely naked. Standing to my feet without any help from him I groaned at the filthy cat hair that covered my Prada black leggings before looking past him to Sookie who gripped the sheets to her chin while frowning at me.

Rolling my eyes at her I focused on Eric who was becoming more and more furious as each second passed

"You said to come here if I needed you" I stated with an arch of my brow "Well I need you and I don't give a shit that you were in the middle of pounding that little bitch."

"You always pick the right moments to ruin my night, Pam." He said through clenched teeth "Congratulations on winning the title of cock block, I hope you're fully fucking satisfied"

I stood with my hip jutted to the side as he turned to look at Sookie who gave him her best puppy dog eyes, it was a pathetic attempt at looking cute – to me she looked like a lizard but to Eric she was an angel.

"Don't you dare think this is finished" he winked at her "I'll be here tomorrow night to make it up to you, I promise." He purred in that seductive voice that I adored but in this moment I despised it.

"I'll be waiting" she replied with a smile that I could have punched

"How fucking romantic!" I spat with a mocking laugh.

"As your maker I command you to get the fuck downstairs and wait in the living room, I can't stand to look at your face right now." Eric snarled approaching me with a threatening stance

Folding my arms across my chest I gave him my best arrogant smile making him tense with fury, heading down the stairs I felt the anger bubbling through our bond which intimidated me but I wasn't scared. No matter how angry Eric had gotten in the past he had never hurt me too bad, he had occasionally slammed me against a wall or pinned me to the ground but he never used his full strength in fear that he might kill me.

Heading into the living room like he had commanded I sat on the old sofa, the dust irritating my eyes already. This house desperately needed to be cleaned; I didn't feel comfortable in a dirty environment.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

I snapped my eyes up to the ceiling where I overheard Sookie complaining, how out of character... rolling my eyes I sighed.

"I wish I knew." Eric responded fully aware that I was able to hear him

"Can't you command her to leave or something?"

My hands clenched into fists at her voice, it was like a nail dragging along a chalkboard

"Not tonight" he sighed "She has something important to tell me and I've been waiting for her to tell me what it is for a long time, I will see you tomorrow Sookie and remember to lock your doors once I've left." He spoke, his voice soft as the sound of their lips connecting in a gentle kiss found my ears.

Rubbing my hands across the tops of my thighs I looked at my knees feeling ashamed at the news I was about to hit him with.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up to my maker's face as he gazed down at me with confusion, he was fully dressed once again but her scent still lingered on his skin.

"I've been keeping a secret from you and it looks like it's not going away anytime soon so I think it's only fair that I tell you" I felt the tears fill my eyes clouding my vision, my hands shaking in fear.

I watched his face become stone

"Have you been working for the authority?" he barked at me startling me completely

Standing up I frowned at him feeling the tears spill down my face

"Are you fucking insane?" I hissed "You seriously believe that I would go behind your back to the fucking authority?"

"Honestly?" he arched his eyebrows at me "I don't know."

"Fuck you." I spat feeling rage rise from my body, I'd never felt hate like this before and for a second it scared me.

"What did you just say to me?" he growled

"Fuck you, you fucking big bastard!" I didn't hold back the hate in my tone "I wish I'd never fucking met you, I fucking hate you... you fucking cunt, you did this to me!" I screamed slamming my fists against his chest managing to push him back a few steps.

His eyes darkened with fury, his jaw clenched as he flashed forward gripping my wrists painfully slamming me against the back wall. His fangs dropped as an animalistic snarl erupted from his throat

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed into his face feeling my own fangs descend, all I saw was red. Never had I been so angry and as he sank his fangs into my neck I didn't scream, I didn't give him the pleasure of hearing me cry. His fist grabbed my hair keeping me in place as he dominated me with violence; he snarled and growled against me gulping down my blood.

"I hate you" I said in an exhausted voice feeling the tears fall from my eyes "And I hate this fucking baby that's growing inside me..."

His movements came to a swift halt as he froze in position, the pain of his fangs retracting from my neck made me wince. I couldn't look at him as my head remained turned to the side, my eyes gazing blankly towards the window knowing that his eyes were wide with confusion while staring at me. This wasn't how I had planned to tell him but then again nothing went to plan for me, never had and never would.

"What did you say?" he asked in a low husky tone, his lips were smeared with my blood and his skin glowed in the moonlight

Turning to look at him I burst into tears

"I'm pregnant, that's the big fucking secret that I've been holding in because I was too afraid to tell you!" I shouted through my crying "How could you accuse me of going behind your back to the authority, how dare you think so little of me!" I slammed my hands against his chest trying to push him away from me with no avail; he was like a brick wall and no matter how hard I shoved at him he wouldn't budge.

His eyes fell to my stomach for several moments as if he were lost in a daydream, his brow furrowing. Looking back up at my face again he took a step closer to me and reached his palm up to my face

"Pregnant?" he whispered "This isn't possible..." his thumb stroked my cheek sweeping the tears from my face

Sighing heavily I reached up and wrapped my hand around his wrist pulling it down to my belly where I placed his palm over the small bump, his hand was big enough to extend across my whole stomach. I watched his face while resting both of my hands over his pressing it against the growing foetus.

"Wait for it" I whispered

He looked at me for a long moment while we stood there silently and then there was a flutter, his brows arched and his mouth snapped open at the sensation of the kick against his hand. I smiled at his reaction and felt all the anger drain from my body as he stood staring down at his hand

"How is this possible?" he frowned snapping his eyes to my face where I noticed the red tears that rested in his tear ducts

"I don't know." I shook my head "All I know is that it's a boy and he is growing really fast... I don't know what to do." I whispered feeling my throat tighten with emotion once again.

Eric clasped my face between his hands as he leaned in to capture my lips in a sweet kiss, his hands moving behind me as he pulled me into him embracing me tightly. Pulling back he gazed into my eyes smiling, the tip of his nose brushing against mine

"We need to leave" he whispered "We need to get out of here and head somewhere safe, if any vampire finds out about this they'll go to the authority and if they find out about this they will try to kill you."

I felt my knees go weak at the thought.

"We'll move through the shadows and head for Sweden, Godric has a safe house there where we can talk more about this okay?" he asked gently

"Eric what if the authority kills us?" I asked desperately as he cupped my cheek

"I won't let them touch you, either of you" he growled placing his hand on my stomach once again "They'll have to go through me first."

Gripping my hand he led me through Sookie's house and out onto the front porch where we were met with Bill Compton and his progeny Jessica.

"Sookie called me Eric, I know everything!" Bill stated with a smirk, his eyes darting to me and my stomach.

Fucking Sookie.


End file.
